The invention relates to an electrical plug connector with a plug-connection member which can be plug-connected to a complementarily configured plug-connection member to produce an electrical connection, and with a cable outlet member which has a cable guidance channel for guiding and a cable clamping arrangement for fixing a cable which is connected to the plug-connection member.
Such electrical plug connectors are used to produce an electrical connection between two cables or alternatively to produce an electrical connection between a cable and an electrical appliance. For this, a cable may be connected in conventional manner to electrical contact elements of the plug-connection member and be guided via a cable guidance channel of the cable outlet member. The plug-connection member may be configured as a plug which can be inserted into a complementary female connector, or alternatively as a female connector into which a complementarily configured plug can be inserted. In order to avoid the possibility of tensile forces being exerted on the plug-connection member via the cable, the cable outlet member has a cable clamping arrangement with which the cable can be clamped. The cable clamping arrangement thus forms a strain relief means.
Electrical plug connectors of the type referred to first hereinbefore are known for example from EP 2 323 228 A2. The electrical plug connector described in this publication has an insulating body with a square collar which surrounds an opening and has a circumambient recess with latching cut-outs. Furthermore, the electrical plug connector has an angled strain relief element with a U-shaped rail which surrounds a connection opening on three sides. The rail has latching noses and latching hooks, and can be inserted into the recess of the insulating body until it latches.
An electrical plug connector is known from EP 2 299 547 A1 in which the cable outlet member is connected in one piece with the plug-connection member and forms a strain relief element with a plurality of wedge-shaped thickened portions which point radially outwards and which are pressed radially inwards into the cable guidance channel by screwing a cap nut onto the cable outlet member, and thereby can fix a cable arranged in the cable guidance channel.
It is an object of the present invention to improve an electrical plug connector of the generic type such that it is easier to handle.